Sorpresas
by AyeKuchiki
Summary: /AU/ Un nuevo reto para la relacion de Rukia e Ichigo. Una sorpresa que da un cambio radical en sus vidad, pero a su vez la sorpresa llenara de felicidad a ambos...o por lo menos a Rukia  Cuanto pueden afectar tu vida una par de rayitas?  pasa y lee


**Sorpresas**

Rukia abrió sus ojos pesadamente tratando de adatarse a la luz que enteraba entre las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas. La pelinegra respiro cansadamente y tomando impulso intento levantarse de la cama, pero algo no le permitió hacerlo.

La chica sonrió cálidamente y miro su cintura encontrándose con un varonil brazo que la retenía. Rukia retiro la mano con suavidad de su delgada cintura y se levanto de la cama. Camino hasta el baño de la habitación y se encerró en el.

"_deberías hacértela, han pasado dos semanas y nada que te baja verdad" –_Rukia recordó las palabras que le dijo su loca y alcohólica amiga Matsumoto.

La pelinegra sin ninguna gana agarro una pequeña cajita blanca que se encontraba en el anaquel (donde guardan la pasta de diente) y la abrió, saco su contenido y se dispuso hacerse la prueba.

Después de hacer la prueba Rukia miro el pequeño palito blanco desesperadamente. "_Mierda y esta cosa porque no se apura" –_la ojivioleta maldecía por lo bajo al no obtener el resultado. De un momento a otro su vista se fijo en la cajita en la cual una de las indicaciones decía "espere alrededor de 10-15 minutos para tener resultados".

Rukia suspiro –"_no me queda de otra" –_susurro para sí misma la chica al tiempo que dejaba el palito blanco y la caja en el mismo lugar de donde lo había sacado (el anaquel) –"_que hora seria"_ –dudo por un momento

Rukia salió del cuarto de baño y fijo su vista en el reloj que se posaba en la pared las 8:35 am, marcaba el objeto. Rukia abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, ya era tarde solo faltaban 25 minutos para entrar a trabajar.

DESPIERTA -grito la pelinegra subiéndose a la cama

Despierta, baka, ya es tarde –Rukia zarandeaba el cuerpo de la persona debajo de las sabanas

No jodas-susurro el hombre

Vamos doctor Kurosaki despierte ya es tarde –Rukia utilizaba el tonito de voz muy pero MUY meloso que sacaba de casillas a cierta personita

Ya no molestes enana –gruño el chico

Vamos Ichigo tienes 27 año ya no eres un niñito –la pelinegra continuaba zarandeando al hombre

Bueno ya –grito Ichigo molesto la tiempo que se quitaba las sabanas de encima, pero la sabana solo dio hasta la cintura ya que cierta chica estaba sentada sobre su regazo

Rukia no es muy temprano para acosarme –bufo Ichigo ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de la aludida

Cállate baka y apu…-la frase de Rukia fue cortada ya que Ichigo con una rapido movimiento hizo girar el cuerpo de la chica y ahora el peli naranja era el que estaba arriba.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron por unos segundos antes de que Ichigo se inclinara y besara apasionadamente a su amada. El ojimiel llevado por el deseo de ese momento deslizo una de sus manos por los descubiertos muslos de Rukia (Rukia llevaba shorts)

Ichigo llegaremos tarde al trabajo –dijo la pelinegra empujando con sus manos el pecho de Ichigo

El ojimiel frunció su ceño –si que sabes cómo arruinar un buen momento- gruño levantándose de la cama para alistarse para ir al trabajo.

Rukia rio de lado al tiempo que miraba como Ichigo entraba al baño.

"_maldita enana" –_el ojimiel se estaba cepillando…Ichigo busco en el anaquel el hilo dental, pero se detuvo al ver un palito blanco que estaba marcado con dos rayitas horizontales. Ichigo al verlo detenidamente casi se traga el cepillo de dientes. Sin pensarlo salió del baño.

Rukia que es esto –grito exaltado Ichigo

Ichi…ja, ja, ja pareces perro rabioso –bufo Rukia señalando la barbilla del ojimiel que estaba cubierta de espuma.

Ichigo de la impresión salió del baño sin limpiarse la boca, -no me jodas –el chico entro al baño de nuevo y se limpio –_esa enana del carajo"_ –se dijo a sí mismo. –"_mierda lo olvide" –_Ichigo recordó el motivo por el cual salió así del baño

¿Rukia qué es esto? –volvió a gritar Ichigo saliendo del baño mientras que señalaba el palito blanco

¿Cómo que, qué es eso? –contesto con otra pregunta la pelinegra al tiempo que se terminaba de poner los zapatos para ir a trabajar. –es una prueba de embarazo, baka –finalizo la chica

Claro que se que es una prueba de embarazo, pero las dos líneas qué? –Ichigo se puso pálido

¿Dos líneas? –susurro Rukia mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa. –Ichigo estoy embarazada –la alegría inundo el pequeño cuerpo de Rukia

Y que vamos a hacer –Ichigo no salía de la impresión

Pues obvio que lo tendremos –contesto Rukia. –No me digas que tu no lo quieres –la chica miro a Ichigo triaste

No es eso, claro que lo quiero –dijo mientras se acercaba a Rukia y la abraza. –no te pongas así Rukia, yo te amo y quiero al bebe…pero no se qué haremos cuando Byakuya se entere de esto –suspiro Ichigo

Rukia respondió al abrazo y levanto su vista. – No te preocupes, todo estará bien si estamos juntos –dijo antes de besar al padre de su hijo

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos y a todos, he vuelto con otro fic loco bueno no tan loco.**

**Para que entiendan mejor: Ichigo y Rukia ya son adultos, como lo leyeron en mi historia Ichigo tiene 27 años y Rukia en menor que el por dos años (no dije su edad pero ahora lo aclaro). Los muy traviesos viven juntos y bueno en el transcurso de la historia seguiré explicando**

**Gracias por leer…si les gusto y quieren continuación dejen review **


End file.
